Merry Christmas
by theartofoffense
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are having a very Merry Christmas


Stupid Cold

Grimmjow walked through the door of his and Ichigo's rather large condo shivering with a look of annoyance sketched on his features, feeling a little bitter because of the weather. It wasn`t that there was anything unusual or wrong with it…He just wasn`t a huge fan of below zero degree weather was all.

Grimmjow gave a final shudder and hurriedly closed the door behind him flicking on a light as he turned back around and began to remove his coat, scarf, boots, ear muffs and gloves. "Ichigo, I'm home!" He called, turning so that he was facing the warm condo. He ran a hand through his unruly neon blue hair and wondered if Ichigo was home? Usually after Grimmjow called out to his spiky headed lover he would call back, yelling for Grimmjow to come over to him. But that didn't seem to be the case today. Feeling a little curious, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the eerily silent condo, slipping his hands into his pockets s he began to walk into his and Ichigo's small home looking around the place for any signs of his berry-boy. After searching around the living room, bedroom and kitchen and coming up with nothing that indicated Ichigo's presence except a dish left on the kitchen counter and the rest of the usual disorganized arrangements of the house, Grimmjow decided that maybe he should call Ichigo's cell and find out where he had disappeared to.

Grimmjow turned and walked towards the bedroom where a landline phone sat feeling that it was faster than walking _all_ the way back to the front door (which wasn't all that far) to get his cell phone that sat in his jacket pocket. Quickly picking up the cordless phone and dialling the familiar number Grimmjow realized something that made a bit of worry begin to rise in his chest. He strode out of his and Ichigo's bedroom and into the kitchen, looking down at the small table there and confirming what he had been thinking.

Ichigo had left his phone at home.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows, but not at the phone that sat vibrating against the table. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes down at the folded up piece of paper that was placed under the phone; somewhat messy handwriting sprawled all over the folded up square.

Grimmjow picked up both the phone and the small paper, putting the phone in his pocket before infolding the note and reading it. It read this,

~Grimmjow,

If you are reading this then I suppose you might

be wondering where I am? Sorry that I couldn't

be there today when you got home, I had a few

things to finish up…

Anyways, whatever it is that you might be doing

right now, do me a favour and follow the directions

below this would ya?

~love, Ichigo.

Grimmjow raised a brow as he carefully looked over the few directions written under the short letter. They didn't specify where each turn and street led too, they just said where to go…Grimmjow wasn't sure at first what he should do, if he should do what was asked or just…not do it…With almost no thought Grimmjow decided that it would probably be best if he just did what Ichigo asked him, he didn't want to upset him or anything by just ignoring the letter. So even though he _**really**_ didn't want to go back out into that icy, windy hell that was the winter weather, he decided that Ichigo was more important then what he wanted…though he wasn't about to say that out loud.

With a grumble and a quiet sigh Grimmjow made his way over to the front door and grabbed his coat, scarf, boots, ear muffs and gloves, quickly slipping everything on, sliding the letter into his jacket pocket. Grimmjow head out the door just as a harsh wind blew over the roof causing a thick drift of snow to roll over the rim of the eavesdrop and land right on him…It's safe to say that he was a little more than mad.

The blue-haired-menace let a growl rumble deep in his throat before violently shaking his head and glaring at every innocent snow flake that dared to flutter across his vision. With another low, incoherent grumble Grimmjow began to walk through the little walkway that led to the stairs and muttered something under his breath, his cheeks pinkening some as it came out; "You're lucky I love ya Ichigo…" The now grumpy, blue haired man began his absolutely torturous trek to an unknown destination to meet with the man he loved. Grimmjow had barely been walking for fifteen minutes when it seemed that he had arrived at his final destination. Just to make sure that he was in the right spot Grimmjow checked the now crumpled up letter that he had been holding in his hand because he kept forgetting which way to go and what streets to turn on; Looking down at the last part of the directions attached to Ichigo's letter he read:

Turn right at the red bench near the pine trees; if you followed everything else that I wrote correctly, then you should be in the right spot. Now all you gotta do is wait.

Grimmjow crumpled the little paper back up in his hand and shoved it deep into his pocket looking around for Ichigo as he did so. He wondered where his orange haired lover could be. He was sure that he had followed all of the right direc-

"Grimmjow!"

"Holy-!" Grimmjow cried as he was tackled from behind and ploughed face first into a small snow drift; a mini explosion of snow flying up into the air and swirling around from the force of Grimmjow's fall.

A loud laugh erupted into the cold snowy air as Grimmjow pulled his arms out from his pockets and brought them out to his sides in an attempt to push himself up off the cold snow-covered ground and get the laughing offender off of him.

With a loud grunt and a hard shove Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off of his back and quickly got up so that any ideas that Ichigo might have had of pushing him back down were made impossible. Grimmjow stood glaring at the red-headed boy as he lay on the snowy ground clutching his middle, laughing; Grimmjow stood there glaring for a long while, trying his best to keep his hard scowl in place, but as he watched Ichigo's face contorting in laughter and slight triumph, he found it hard to keep his face unwavering. Finally after a good minute and a half Ichigo wiped a gloved finger under his eye and took a deep breath to steady himself. By now Grimmjow's scowl was wiped clean off his face and was now replaced with an expression that could only be described as a half smirk half smile. Ichigo looked up at the blue haired man and raised a brow at him.

"What're _you_ looking at?" he asked beginning to scowl a bit and pout. Grimmjow let out a short barking laugh at Ichigo's words and expression before speaking.

"Oh man Ichigo…" Grimmjow said shaking his head, his features quirked up in a smirk.

"What?" The younger of the two asked picking himself up off the ground and brushing off the stray snow clinging to his coat, but keeping his eye contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head again. When he re-opened his eyes they seemed to be glimmering with something resembling happiness and glee. Ichigo kind of just stared at Grimmjow indignantly at first, but after a little while both of the men's features began to soften and become more delicate and wondrous. Liquid chocolate orbs met with swirling cyan ones, and they didn't break apart. They were engaged in a conversation that had no need for words, everything could be seen in the other's eyes just totally open and uncorrupted. No hiding of feelings or emotions, just…open.

As the gazing went on for two minutes, stretching into three of total silence except for a distant choir carolling across the street, a slight smile began to pull at the corners of Ichigo's lips making them twitch a bit. A small smirk began to form on Grimmjow's face also as he watched Ichigo for a moment more before reaching his hands out to him and pulling his little berry-head in for a kiss, one hand getting lost in his soft spikes, the other roaming over his side and hip. It was nothing rough or passionate or even sensual; it was more of a sentimental, loving, gentle thing than anything else…It meant something, to the both of them.

Before the kiss could go any deeper then it was getting, Grimmjow slowly pulled away from Ichigo, who had a somewhat surprised look on his face. But a smile began to grow on his face when Grimmjow reached in-between them to intertwine their hands. Ichigo gave a little laugh and pulled his hands out of Grimmjow's; he surprised him when he suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired man's neck and kissed him. Grimmjow stumbled back and lost his balance when his foot touched an icy patch causing both him and Ichigo to go down.

The red-headed man laughed at Grimmjow's expression, causing him to do the same; the two of them laughed for a little bot before finally calming down and just looking into each other's eyes. Ichigo gave a sigh as his expression softened to one of love. He brought one of his gloved hands up and placed on Grimmjow's flushed cheek.

"Merry Christmas Grimmjow..." He said smiling a goofy smile. Grimmjow smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo," Grimmjow said bringing up a hand of his own to cup Ichigo's own rosy cheek. "I love you..." Grimmjow said quietly.

"I love you too Grimmjow."


End file.
